


on Christmas eve

by Beautifulsoulheart



Series: 12 days of Ficmas! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Fluff, features a spot of big brother scott, scott and kira live in the same building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You live here right?" A voice startled Kira just as she reached Erica’s number and the phone drops out of her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on Christmas eve

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this one was based off  [this](http://enchantedbyheartbreak.tumblr.com/post/101651371893)  post. And uses a character from [this](http://beaconhillstweets.tumblr.com/) blog that I help run.

Of course she left her keys to the building inside her apartment that she currently is locked outside of on Christmas Eve.   
  
Stupid Malia for distracting her as she was leaving earlier that evening. Now she’s stuck in the cold. She can’t go to her parents because they’re just going to give her a lecture again.   
  
Kira pulled out her phone quick and looked through her contacts. She has a number for one of the people living on her floor.   
  
“You live here right?” A voice startled Kira just as she reached Erica’s number and the phone drops out of her hands.   
  
“Uh yeah. 4c,” Kira answered reaching down to pick up the device. When she looked up she wasn’t expecting to see the cute guy who lived 2 floors down there. “I left my keys inside.”   
  
“We can call the manager and you can wait in my apartment,” the cute guy offered to her as he held open the door for her.   
  
“I couldn’t let you spend your Christmas Eve watching over me.”

“It’s not a problem. I’m Scott McCall.”

“Kira Yukimura.”

Scott moved aside so that Kira could walk into the building. The two ended up walking to Scott’s apartment in silence. Kira didn’t know what to say, she had had a crush on Scott since he moved in a few months ago. She did however call the building manager who said that he would be there in an at least an hour.

“Sorry it’s a bit messy. I was babysitting my sister Alice for my mom and stepdad. They had a Christmas party to go to,” Scott opened the door to his apartment and it was messy. The floor was covered with small amount of tinsel and discarded wrapping paper. “She wanted to wrap presents.”

“That’s very sweet of you,” Kira smiled at the thought.

“It doesn’t help that she’s four and just wants to play with the paper,” the brunette man laughed as he bent down to pick up some of the paper.

“Does she make you dress up like a princess too?”

“Not yet thankfully. Do you have family in town?”

“I do, but I’m the only child,” Kira replied sitting down in a chair.

“I was too until I met Stiles and then my mom married his dad,” Scott walked into the kitchen to dispose of the wrapping paper. “Do you want something to drink?”

“I’ll take a glass of water,” the woman looked over into the corner at the fully decorated Christmas tree. “I like your tree.”

Scott looked over at the tree and handed Kira the glass. “My brother Stiles did it while I was at work. He lives for Christmas.”

“What kind of a name is Stiles?”

“It’s a nickname.”

The two adults spent the next hour talking and getting to know each other. After a while they sat in silence that wasn’t as uncomfortable as it should have been. The whole situation was still surreal.

Just as Kira had worked up the courage to ask Scott out her phone rang. It was their building manager telling her that he was at her apartment.

“I guess I have to go,” Kira stood up from her chair. “I still have a cat to feed.”

“I’m glad you weren’t left out in the cold,” Scott stood up with Kira and walked her to the door. “That would have been terrible.”

“Yeah. Who would have fed the cat?” Kira pointed to the very small plant that she missed earlier. “You uh have mistletoe over your door.”

“Stiles,” the man cursed his stepbrother. “I’m sorry about that. You don’t have to kiss me. We barely know each other.”

Kira took this as her chance and leant up and kissed slowly for what seemed like forever. Kira only pulled away when she realized that she still had to get to her apartment.

“I really need to go now,” Kira ducked her head down and tried to hold off the heat that she felt in her cheeks. I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah. Merry Christmas Kira,” Scott smiled down at the woman.

“Merry Christmas Scott.”

Kira wouldn’t admitted until years later that she was glad that she had gotten locked out because it caused her to meet Scott and they wouldn’t have gotten together afterwards. Scott would admit on their first Christmas after they had first met that he had been building the courage to ask her out and had thanked Stiles the next day for placing the mistletoe.


End file.
